


most ardently

by notdenisa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdenisa/pseuds/notdenisa
Summary: Kakashi is drunk. Gai is wonderful.





	most ardently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlena/gifts).

> a gift for my dearest notlena. can i offer you a nice kakagai in this trying time?
> 
> i wrote the whole thing while listening to let's get married by bleachers bc they're married, i don't make the rules.

Gai makes a sharp, surprised sound of pleasure when Kakashi pushes them both onto the bed. They bounce a little, and Kakashi laughs, suddenly delighted. He tries to gain some leverage to make them bounce again, but Gai pulls him back down into a kiss, and well, that’s even better. The world is soft around the edges and Gai’s thigh feels amazing, pressed right between his legs. He grinds down, the friction making sparks of pleasure climb up his spine. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Gai’s neck, it’s sloppy, not as coordinated as he would like it to be, but Gai’s fingers tighten in Kakashi’s hair, so he must be doing it right.

He detaches himself from Gai’s neck and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, instead. Gai huffs out a laugh and brushes Kakashi’s hair out of his eyes. His smile is soft and lovely and Kakashi really, _ really _ wants to taste it. So he does. He licks into Gai’s mouth, feels the other man’s hands brush his sides and can’t help it, bursts into a fit of laughter. Gai laughs too, and Kakashi decides that his laughter is much more delicious than his lovely _ lovely _ smile.

He’s still smiling when he straightens up, sitting himself more firmly in Gai’s lap. He makes to grind their groins together, but the movement makes his head spin and he barely manages to catch himself before he topples onto Gai face-first.

“Oops,” he says, still smiling, a few inches away from Gai’s face, and moves down to continue their kisses. Gai kisses him back, softly, but when Kakashi moves to suck on his neck he pushes him away. Kakashi whines, because he doesn’t actually have the coordination and strength necessary to fight him in this state, and that’s just unfair. Things were just getting interesting.

“Now, my friend, I think it is time for both of us to retire,” Gai says as he helps them both sit up, Kakashi still in his lap. 

“That’s just the osop-- oppos--, the reverse of what should be happening,” Kakashi manages to get out, and grins, because that was pretty clever of him. “Am not feeling retired at all,” he wiggles his eyebrows, and presses his crotch into Gai’s stomach to make his point. Gai laughs, and Kakashi takes it as permission to go ahead and leans in to steal another kiss. Gai allows it, his hands making their way to Kakashi’s lower back. He doesn’t let the kiss deepen though, and moves away after a moment, to which Kakashi whines, his forehead pressed to Gai’s collarbone.

“Hush, we shall continue some other time. Perhaps when you are not quite so inebriated,” Gai says, and there is laughter in his voice. Kakashi huffs, disappointed. “Up, let’s get you into pyjamas.” 

He helps Kakashi to his feet and steadies him when he sways. “Do you wish to brush your teeth?”

It takes a moment for the words to makes sense, but when they do, Kakashi smacks his lips a couple of times and decided that, yeah, toothpaste sounds wonderful right now. He nods, but the movement makes him sway and Gai has to steady him again. “Careful there, into the bathroom we go.”

They make it into the bathroom and Gai deposits Kakashi onto the closed toilet. He reaches into the cup on top of the counter, where both of their toothbrushes sit, measures out a dollop of toothpaste and passes the brush to Kakashi. They brush their teeth in silence, until Kakashi mumbles, “I’m done” around the toothbrush in his mouth and Gai helps him up so he can rinse his mouth. 

They make their way back to the bedroom where Gai helps Kakashi into a t-shirt and sweats he uses as pyjamas and kneels down to put the socks on his feet. And, that’s _ so very nice, _ Kakashi realizes because he always sleeps with socks on, he just forgot tonight, but Gai hadn’t and that’s so wonderful, Gai is wonderful, so Kakashi decides to tell him, “You are wonderful.” 

Gai laughs, and looks up from where he’s kneeling in front of Kakashi. He rubs his hands on the tops of Kakashi’s thighs and that’s wonderful too. “Thank you, I think you are marvellous yourself, dear.” Kakashi chuckles at that, and grins into their kiss when Gai moves up to press his lips to Kakashi’s.

“Sleep, yes?” he asks when they part and Gai nods and says, “Almost. First, please try and drink at least half of this glass of water. Hydration is of the utmost importance when one decides to partake in the pleasures of alcohol.” Gai stands up and passes Kakashi the glass of water, watching diligently as he drinks. Kakashi manages to drink the whole thing and Gai nods, smiling. 

“Wonderful. Now we can finally retire. Do you want your mask up or down?” he asks, pointing to the mask pooling loosely around Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi grabs at the cloth and closes his eyes, trying to decide. He feels the room sway around him and opens his eyes, shaking his head.

“Alright, shall we leave it on, just in case you find yourself needing it during the night?” Gai asks as he sits down on the bed next to Kakashi. Kakashi nods, and pushes his face into Gai’s neck, suddenly extremely tired. Gai pets his hair softly and presses a kiss to Kakashi’s hair before manoeuvring them both into a laying position. He pulls the duvet over them and Kakashi finds himself repeating, as he presses his face into Gai’s neck once again, “You are wonderful.”

Gai huffs out a soft laugh, and replies, his lips pressed to the top of Kakashi’s head, “Thank you, my dearest. It is an honour and a pleasure to be wonderful by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate my efforts kind sir/ma'am


End file.
